He Strums My Heart
by Mistress-Zutara
Summary: Modern times. Katara and Zuko. Sokka has a band and Zuko is his lead singer/guitarist. Katara falls for him but will it last?
1. Meeting

_**This is my first fanfic. I changed it abit bc it wasn't detailed enough! Thank you Jenniebear for giving me the criticism i needed! Read and Review.**_

* * *

Katara sat on her bed, with her stereo blasting, in her room. She was playing her favorite _Paramore_ song _Brick By Boring Brick_."Ba da ba ba da ba ba da" she sang twirling her long brunett hair. She heard stomping comming up the stairs, twards her room.

"Katara will you turn that shit down!" someone yelled from beyond her door. Katara smiled and cranked up the volume so loud it started to shake her bed.

"What?!" she tauntingly yelled back. "I can't hear you!"

Someone burst through her door. Her big brother,Sokka, stalked into her room and looked very annoyed with her. Which was very wierd to her because he usually had a very cool deminer. He stomped over to the outlet on her wall and angrily yanked her stereo plug out before she could get up from her bed and stop him.

"Hey! Sokka what the hell?!" Katara yelled punching her brother in the arm and grabbing the plug from him.

"I asked you to turn it down! I'm trying to have band practice!" he yelled back

"That's EXACTLY why I have my music up so loud. I absolutely hate your lead singers voice. I mean Aang is my best friend but he can't sing to save his life". Katara groaned and flopped back down on her bed.

"I know. We kicked Aang out last week. We have a new singer and he is awesome. You have to come and listen" he said excitedly and with that he pulled his sister up from her bed and out of her room. Katara reluctantly followed him down the stairs and into the garage. Katara saw the faces that made up Sokka's band. Sokka was on drums, Jet was on lead guitar and Haru was Bass. Then Katara spotted someone new. He was tall and pale with black hair and a scare across his left eye. He was wearing all black with a wristband that had an old Fire Nation insignia on it. He had on a skin tight black t-shirt that defined his muscles and broad shoulders well. He had on darkwash jeans and some black _Converse._ He was also holding a Les Paul guitar. Sokka pushed his sister over to him.

"Hey Zuko. This is my sister Katara. The crazy waterbender I told you about."Sokka said laughing thinking it was funny. Nobody laughed.

Katara noticed an open bottle of water on and amplifier. With a flick of her wrist she made a water whip and whipped Sokka on the back of the head. This caused the whole room to erupt in laughter. Jet gave Katara a high five. Haru just laughed. Zuko smiled a bit and he turned more twards Katara.

She noticed he had a very handsome face. His jaw was well defined and he had great kissing lips. His eyes were simply beautiful. They were a brilliant Topaz. She imagined staring into them for hours. But there was something sad about his eyes. Like some withheld pain that he never talked about. She smiled at him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Zuko." She said calmly.

"O.K. Time for practice. Katara out!" Sokka said.

"I thought you said I could stay!" she yelled

"That was before you pissed me off."

Katara made a face at him and stormed out. "JERK" She yelled. Before she left she took one more glance at Zuko. He was staring at her with his Topaz eyes. That made her blush. She prayed to La that she could get to know him.


	2. Kissed

_**I do not own avatar or the characters**_

* * *

Katara listened to her brothers band play for hours. She could faintly hear Zuko's voice. From what she could hear it was very good. Her cell phone rang and she answered it.

"Hello" she said not paying attention to the caller I.D.

"Hey Sugar Queen. How's it hanging?" said a familiar voice

"Hey Toph. What's up?" Katara responded to her best friend.

"Not much. I can feel the vibrations from Sokka's band from my house, but it's not awful. Is Twinkletoes still in his band?" she asked confused.

"Nope they kicked him out last week. It's weird that he didn't mention it to us at school. Maybe that's why he's been kinda upset." Katara said. Their friend Aang was always talking, but for the last week he's been very aloof.

Katara heard the band take a break.

"Probably. And he's kinda been skipping on Earthbending training and I'm getting pissed off. Has he been skipping waterbending lessons too?" Toph inquired

"Uh-huh. He's just been going home after school. He wont even eat with me at lunch anymore. I'm kinda getting worried." Katara said

Katara heard steps comming up the stairs. A few seconds later there was a knock at her door.

"Hold on Toph. Come in."she called.

Zuko stepped in from the hallway. Katara was shocked.

"Um Toph let me call you back" she said and didn't even wait or the earthbenders reply.

"Hi" was all she could say to the gorgeous guy. He smiled and said hi back. He stood in her doorway for several moments. It wasn't until he cleared his throat that she properly invited him in. Zuko came in and sat on the blue couch across from her bed.

His shaggy black was in his eyes but she could still see them. Those beautiful Topaz eyes that made her want to melt. She noticed something that she didn't earlier down in the garage. The scar across his left eye was a really big burn. Katara wondered how he got it.

"So I never properly introduced myself." he said. That got Katara out of her daze. She focased all of her attention on him."My name is Zuko and I'm a firebender. Sokka has told me a lot about you."he said with a velvety smooth voice

"What has he said? Cuz I can tell you a few things about him as well."

Zuko chuckled. "No nothing mean. He says your a very powerful bender and that your training the Avatar."

"Um yeah. He used to be the lead singer in Sokka's band. Until you came along of course." Katara answered shyly.

Zuko smirked and rose form the couch."well our five minute break was over ten minutes ago. I better get back. It was nice finally meeting you Katara. I hope we will see each other really soon." he said smoothly. Zuko went over and grabbed Katara's hand."Until we meet again young waterbender." he said,kissed her hand, and nonchalantly left the room. Katara was in shock. She could still feel his warm lips on her hand. She blushed a deep red and dialed Toph's cell phone. She squield into the phone and began to tell her best friend about what just happened and about Zuko. She was ecstatic and giddy all at the same time. Toph seemed very interested in Zuko and she couldn't wait to meet him. Katara hoped this was not a dream. But somewhere inside her it felt kinda wrong she quickly abolished those feelings. She had never felt this way about a guy before. And she intended on keeping him around.

OooooooO

Zuko went down the stairs and back into the garage where his bandmates were. They all looked at him with anticipation.

Sokka ran up to him."Did you do it?"he asked jumping up and down.

Zuko smiled a sly smile. "Uh-huh. Just like you told me to. I bet she's still thinking about it right now."

Sokka laughed "I know right. My 15 year old sister has it bad for you Zuko. Did you see the way she was looking at you when she left."

Zuko chuckled. Sokka had told him to go say hi to his sister. He wanted to play a joke on her for hitting him with one of her water whips. Zuko didn't really care but he felt kind of guilty for doing what he did. He also felt something different. Something he had only felt once before. Maybe he needed to get to know Katara more.

"Hey Zuko you should spend the night. Since it's your first day at my school, I'll show you around. Plus my granmother makes really good breakfast." Sokka said.

"Sure." he said.

Tomorrow he would get to know Katara more and see what she's like.

* * *

_**Read and review. This is my first fanfic and i would love some new ideas.**_


	3. Breakfast Shock

Katara woke up the next day very tired. She had stayed up talking to Toph till one in the morning. She had pressed the snooze button on her alarm clock three times. Sokka finally had to drag her out of bed kicking and screaming. He even got hit by a few water whips.

Sleepily Katara readied herself from school. She put on dark wash jeans and a light blue tank top with blue ballet shoes. She went to her jewelry box and got out something very special to her. She put on her mothers watertribe necklace that was given to her mother,Kya, by her father,Hakoda. Kya had given it to her before she passed away from illness. Katara looked at the picture of her mother she had on her dresser.

"I miss you mom." she said softly.

Katara left her room and headed to the kitchen for breakfast. She smelled bacon and eggs made be her grandmother,Kana. When she entered the kitchen she saw a guy with black hair and pale skin sitting down at the table. She and blushed and ran into the bathroom to she how she looked. Katara brushed her long brunette hair and let it hang down. She didn't bother putting on make up just some strawberry lip-gloss.

Katara walked back into the kitchen and saw Zuko with a sly smile on his face. Katara confidently walked over to the table and sat next to him.

"Good morning Katara." her father said. Hakoda was reading reading the news paper like he always did in the mornings.

"Morning Dad, Gran-Gran."she politely smiled. She looked at Zuko who was talking to Sokka about future gigs. Sokka glared at her. He was,apparently, still mad at her from earlier this morning.

Kana set down plates of eggs and bacon for everyone to share.

"Take as much as you Want Zuko. There is plenty to go around." she said

"Thank you." He said with a smile.

There was also fresh fruit and cereal. Katara went straight for the _Coco__ Puffs. _As did Zuko. When their hands touched Katara's body filled with heat. She felt her cheeks get hot. There was also a spark that went up and down her spine. Like getting hit with a lightning bolt. When Zuko pulled his hand away her blood ran cold. Katara was in a daze for several minutes. She finally came to when Zuko handed her the _Coco__ Puffs._

"Thanks"was all she could muster. She looked at Zuko and could see a faint pinkness in his _cheeks."Could he have felt what I felt?"_ She wondered in her head.

The rest of the meal Hakoda was asking Zuko questions. He asked where he came from, if he had any siblings, and what his parents did. Zuko answered every question. He was from the the West, where most of the old Fire Nation was, he had a sister named Azula, who was Katara's age, his mother had died from illness and his father,Ozai, still lived back west and was a very powerful man. Zuko said he had moved in with his Uncle Iroh a couple of weeks ago. He saw the fliers for a siger needed in Sokka's band. So he came and auditioned for it and got the nitoced when Zuko had talked about his father pain flashed in his Topaz eyes.

"_What does that mean_._" _she asked herself.

* * *

**_R&R_**


	4. Toph's House

_**Chapter 4: Toph's house**_

* * *

After breakfast, Zuko offered Katara and Sokka a ride to school. Katara declined but when she saw his car she almost reconsidered. Zuko had a flame red _Mustang_ convertible with black leather interior. The top was down so Sokka jumped right into the passenger seat.

Before Zuko got into the drivers seat he looked back at Katara, who was looking for something.

"Are you sure you don't want a ride?" He asked. "There's plenty of room."

"No thanks. It's such a beautiful morning I think I'll go and get my friend Toph and we'll walk to school." she said with a smile.

"Aw come on Zuko just leave her. I want to pull up in this sweet ride so my lady can check me out!"He said referring to his girlfriend Yue. Then he added with a cocky smirk,"Besides my sister isn't cool enough to ride with us."

Katara flipped him off but he didn't notice. He was too busy flexing at himself in the side view mirror.

She rolled her eyes at her brother. Then she looked at Zuko and smiled.

"Just go. I'll meet you two at school." she said.

"I expect to see you before the first bell rings." Zuko said and smiled a brilliant smile and got in his car. When Zuko started his car Sokka blasted _Tears Don't Fall_ by_ Bullet For My Valentine. _Zuko revved the engine of his car and backed out of the driveway. He drove down the street towards the school.

Katara spent a few minutes looking for her missing school bag.

"Screw it."she said giving up.

She headed for Toph's house, who lived a couple of streets over from her in a huge mansion. Her parents were loaded. They were in the trading business.

Toph had moved here from GaoLing a couple of years ago to help with training the Avatar. She was the best earthbender around because she was blind. Instead of seeing where her enemies she felt their vibrations in the Earth. It was simply impossible to sneak up on her, but it's not like they don't try. Toph and Katara butted heads for the first few months about how to train Aang. Katara thought he needed praise,kindness,and fun. Toph was just the opposite. She thought he needed discipline and hardness. They got into bending battles all the time. Usually someone would end up soaked or with dirt/mud all over them. After a few months Toph and Katara became best friends. Although they still got into bending battles once in a while.

Katara arrived at the gates that lead up to Toph's house.

"Good morning Miss. Katara." said the guard at the gate.

"Morning Kai. I'm here to get Toph for school" she said politely.

Kai buzzed her in and she began to walk up the long, winding driveway. She got up to the porch and rang the doorbell. Seconds later an old, tall,lanky butler answered the door.

"Ah Miss. Katara. Good morning to you." he said in creepy voice, opening the door so she could come inside.

She stepped inside and smiled at the old butler. "Morning Lee. Is Toph ready for school?"

"She is in the dining room." said a beautiful voice coming from the adjacent room.

Katara looked at the woman sitting on the huge couch. She was waring a beautiful green, silk robe, with an embroidered flying boar in gold thread, and was reading a book. The woman looked up from her book and smiled at Katara. She was very beautiful.

"Thank you Mrs. Bei Fong. It's such a nice day I wanted Toph and I to walk to school." Katara explained with politeness.

Mrs. Bei Fong smiled "That's a wonderful idea Katara. Toph could use the fresh air."

Katara smiled and bowed to Mrs. Bei Fong."I'm going to go get her. We don't want to be late for school." she said exiting the room.

Katara went into the huge room where Toph was eating her breakfast. She tiptoed up to Toph and tried to scare her. Then Toph pointed up. Katara looked up and saw a big dirt clump hovering over her.

"Dang it!"she exclaimed. "Why can I NEVER sneak up on you!"

"Um blind Earth bender." she said waving a hand over her milky green eyes."I felt your vibrations when you came in my house Sugar Queen."she continued.

"Yeah well...whatever." Katara said sourly.

Just then Lee came in holding something."Miss. Katara you left this here yesterday afternoon."he said and gave Katara her school bag.

"Thanks Lee. I was looking for this all morning. Toph we need to go." she said

"O.K. I'm done."she said getting up from the table and grabbing her school bag.

They said good bye to her mother and walked out the door and down the driveway. Kai buzzed them out and they headed towards school. While they walked Katara told Toph about breakfast and the spark she felt with Zuko. Katara asked her what she thought it meant but she just shrugged her shoulders. She also told her about seeing pain in his eyes when he talked about his father. Toph was intrigued and wanted to know more about him. And so did Katara.

* * *

_**R&R PLEASE!**_


	5. Before the bell

_**Chapter 5: Before the bell.**_

_**SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG I HAD WRITERS BLOCK. i CHANGED SOME THINGS AROUND. NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE ABOUT BENDING!**_

* * *

It took Katara and Toph fifteen minutes to walk to school. They talked about Aang and how they were going to talk to him about how he's been acting. When they got to school Katara looked for Aang,but instead found Zuko. He was leaning against his car, in the student parking lot, with Sokka at his side. Sokka was holding his girlfriend, Yue. A few girls were crowded around Zuko. Katara could tell from their posture and body language that they thought he was cute. She grew very jealous and dragged Toph over to where Zuko and the others were.

"Hey Zuko." Katara said shoving a pretty blonde girl out of his sight. The blonde girl "humphed" and twitched away taking the other girls with her. Katara smiled at her victory. Zuko just stood there, confused.

Katara smiled up at Zuko. "I see you're making friends already." she said.

"Hardly. They saw me drive up and ran over. I hate girls like that. Always trying to flirt with the guy with the cool car." he said with venom in his voice.

Katara was shocked to see him with so much hate in his tone. She had only seen the pleasant side of him. She wondered what else Zuko was hiding from them.

Zuko looked at the tiny girl that Katara was holding on to." Who's your friend Katara?" He asked.

"Who?"She asked not paying attention. She looked and saw he was pointing to Toph. "Oh! Zuko this is Toph Bei Fong. She's the Avatar's earthbending teacher and my best friend." she said feeling embarrassed.

Zuko smiled and held out his hand. "Nice to meet you Toph." he said.

Toph smiled and punched Zuko in the shoulder."Nice to meet you too Sparky!" she exclaimed.

"Sparky?" He asked Katara confused. Katara only shrugged.

"I give everyone a nickname."Toph answered. "Katara's is Sugar Queen because she is waaaaay too sweet. Sokka's is Snoozles because he sleeps far too much. Aang's is Twinkle Toes because he's light on his feet. Yours is Sparky because your a firebender." she explained.

Just then the bell rang for first period to begin. Katara's heart sank. She wanted to spend more time with him.. Katara looked at Zuko. His eyes were full of sadness.

"Well I guess I'll be seeing you around." He said to her.

Katara smiled "Not if I see you first."she said and giggled.

Zuko had to smile at that. He then gave Katara a hug. Katara blushed.

"See you at bending training." he said as he released her and walked off towards his first class.

Katara just stared at him as he walked away. Toph had to earthbend a rock at her to get her out of her daze.

"OW!" Katara yelled.

"Come on Sugar Queen I don't wanna be late." Toph said smirking.

Katara mumbled something under her breath, that Toph couldn't understand, as they walked to their first class. She was bummed that she didn't get to see Zuko till this afternoon. Then she realized that she could show off her waterbending skills to Zuko.

"_Today is going to be a good day._"She thought to herself.

* * *

_**R&R PLEASE!**_


	6. Lunchroom Drama

_**Chapter 6: Lunchroom Drama.**_

**__****Sorry i lied to you. The bending will begin nest chapter.**

* * *

Katara's day dragged on miserably. She couldn't focus in any of her classes. She was too anxious to see Zuko at bending training. Then lunch time came around and Katara couldn't stop smiling.

"_Just one more hour and I can see Zuko."_ She thought to herself.

Katara and Toph got their lunches and went to sit at their usual table with her brother, Yue and Aang, and the rest of their friends.. Sokka and Yue were already there, being all lovey dovey. Katara noticed someone she hadn't seen all week. It was Aang sitting in his spot. Katara rushed over and pulled Toph along with her. She sat down and started yelling at Aang.

"Where have you been all week?" she yelled. "I have been worried sick. You've been skipping training and I was about to tell your grandfather."

Aang was scared. He had never seen Katara this mad before. Well mad at anyone besides Sokka."I know I haven't been here, but I've just been depressed about something and I didn't want to drag you guys into it." he said,trying reason with her.

"That's no excuse. To day Toph and I are going to give you the workout of your life as punishment." she said, still mad.

Toph smiled,"Sweet!" she said as a response to Katara.

Aang looked at them and sighed "OK I guess that's fair."

"Your damn right that's fair. And I'm going easy on you. Just be glad you..." Katara stopped mid-sentence. She began to blush and stammer her words.

Zuko came over and sat with them. "Hey guys." he said and smiled at Katara, who smiled back.

Everyone greeted Zuko, everyone except Aang. He just glared at him. Zuko noticed him glaring and felt uncomfortable. "Is there a problem?" he asked Aang.

Katara looked at Aang,"Aang be nice. He's new." she said in a pissed off tone. Aang just stood up and walked off.

Zuko looked confused. "What's his problem?" he asked.

Everyone shrugged. They didn't know. Well almost everyone didn't know. Katara knew Aang was still mad that Zuko replaced him in Sokka's band. Katara could see it in Aang's eyes. There was also hurt in them, but Katara didn't know why. Katara was going to nip the Zuko problem in the bud. At training today she would talk to Aang. For now,however, she was going to pay attention to Zuko. The rest of their friends came over to the table. Katara started talking to Zuko

"So how's your first day going, Zuko?" she asked

Zuko looked up from his food. "Fine. I already have homework though. It sucks." he said groaning.

Katara giggled. He was so cute when he was frustrated. "Who would give you homework on your first day?" she asked curious.

"Mr. Zhao. He is such a dick." Zuko said sourly.

"I know. All he ever does in taunt and humiliate students." Yue said looking away from Sokka.

"Yeah, like me" Sokka said.

Katara felt out of the loop. She was a year younger then them so she didn't have the same teachers. Katara just stared at her lunch wile the older teens talked about how much the hated Mr. Zhao. She moves some hair behind her ears and Zuko noticed something he hadn't before.

"Whoa." he said to Katara. "How many piercings do you have on your ear?"

"All together?" she asked. Zuko nodded.

"I have 16. Eight on each ear. Toph and I got bored one day and we had money so we got our ears covered in piercings." she said, delighted that Zuko noticed something so little about her.

He smiled. "I used to have my lip pierced but I took it out when I moved in with my Uncle. The whole hasn't closed up though. I was thinking of putting it back in." he explained.

"I think you should." Katara responded.

Just then the bell rang for bending training. Katara was so happy. Now she could show Zuko how powerful she really was.

* * *

_**R&R Please. i enjoy reading what you think.**_


	7. Sorry!

I have been out of commission for a while. My computer got a virus and I lost EVERYTHING. I am so so so so sorry. I will post the next chapter as soon as I have time. My job has me working a lot! But i'm thinking of dumping this story and doing another one. Idk tho. Thank you for all the comments! Hope you don't hate me for leaving!


	8. Ideas

Ok does anyone have any ideas on what they want to see for the next chapter bc i need fresh ideas. I will credit you in the chapter if i use your ideas!


End file.
